


Why Do You Love Me?

by Pokeheart909



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Original Character(s), Past Child Abuse, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sex, Stardew Valley - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Verbal Abuse, shane train
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeheart909/pseuds/Pokeheart909
Summary: Shane Daniels is a broken man. He has a back, mind, and soul breaking job, he's known as the town drunk, and doesn't trust anyone after past experiences. He's a godfather of a little girl, who he believes is his only hope. He doesn't think he can handle this job.He doesn't think he can handle the world.Leila Brooks is a broken woman. She's been hurt before and tries to help others, only to get hurt over and over again. Her trust is fading, but she has a hope. Her grandfather's farm, Riverland Farm in Pelican Town.She takes a risk and goes for the hope.Shane and Leila meet, and they are curious of each other. However, they're too scared to make a move. Follow the story to see their relationship develop.





	1. The Beginning

**Shane**

* * *

 

I wake up to the blaring sound of my alarm clock, the banging feeling in my head, and a churning in my stomach. I would have gotten up a bit slower if I didn't have the churning in my stomach. I run to the bathroom and let go all of the beer I drank the night before. Once I wash my face afterwards I head back to my room to get ready for the day, I see Marnie standing in the middle of the room, a pitcher of water, and a cup. Marnie sighs before she speaks to me and I already know I'm going to be scolded, "Shane... This is becoming a major problem. You're getting drunk almost every night, you need to learn self-control. Now can you please be good today? The new farmer came to town yesterday according to Lewis." I've heard of the new person coming to town, I only really paid attention to it when Jas is talking about what they're like, whether they're a girl or boy, and if they'll let Jas visit the farm. If the farmer makes Jas happy, I'm happy as I can get. But if the farmer ever hurts Jas, I won't ever forgive or forget them.

 

I get ready for my long hellish day of working at Joja Mart, stocking those shelves for hours, then getting drunk at the saloon, and come home anticipating a hangover in the morning. As I walk the street I see a woman with dark brown hair in a bun and tan skin looking at the calendar. I don't know them, so I don't care. I try to walk past when I hear a voice. "H-Hello! My name is Lei-" "I don't know you so don't talk to me." I walk away just feeling guilt, but at the same time not really caring whether or not the woman is ok, and continue walking to hell...

* * *

 

 

**Leila**

* * *

I watch the man with a 5 o'clock shadow walk away and I just stand there. I was just introducing myself, but I should have expected this coming. I should've expected someone not being as cheerful and nice to me as Lewis or Robin were... I look at the map I was given to by Robin and see there's a ranch south of the farm and decide to go that way. I walk in that direction greeting a woman named Penny on the way there. When I approach the ranch I knock on the door and hear a woman's voice from the other side. "C'mon in!" I open the door and see a chubby woman with dark brown hair in a shoulder-braid. She scurries up to me with a smile. "Oh! You must be Leila! I'm Marnie Daniels, I own this ranch and I'm one of your neighbors! It's such a pleasure to meet you!" The woman leads me further into the house and see it's quite large. In one of the doorways I see a small girl with dark purple hair with a green bow, who is trying to hide. Marnie notices me looking at the small girl and speaks up, "Go on honey introduce yourself to Miss. Leila. It's alright, no need to be shy." The girl comes out to where I can see her and speaks up, "Hello. My name's Jas. It's nice to meet you!" I smile and wave at the girl, "It's nice to meet you both." Jas goes back further into the room where I can't see her.

Marnie walks up to me, "I also have a nephew! His name is Shane, but he doesn't really like talking to people that much... Then there's also the fact he's at work right now." I remember the man I tried to greet out by Pierre's General Store. "D-Does he have dark purple hair and a blue jacket?" Marnie looks at me with surprise, "Yes... I see you've met him already." I look down and nod. Marnie comes over and hugs me, "Don't worry Leila. Like I said, Shane doesn't like talking to people. But he's got a good heart! Trust me." I look up and I smile. I've only met a few people here and none of them are actual family, but I feel like I am in one. I don't know to trust Shane, but the way Marnie looks at me makes me believe her. "I'll trust you Marnie." She gives me a pat on the shoulder before going behind a counter. "Anyways Leila, you can get your farm animals, some more tools for your farm animals, and hay here at my store. Now go on and meet the rest of the townspeople! I'm sure they would love to meet you!" I say goodbye to Marnie and leave. I don't know why, but most people here have a comforting feeling with them. It makes me feel safe.

I think I made a good risk coming here.


	2. The Saloon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leila goes to the saloon and sees a certain grump there.

**Shane**

* * *

I finish up my day at hell, also known as work, and head to the saloon. I walk in and see everyone is vibrant and cheerful as usual and continue making my way to the counter. Emily comes up to me as I put money down, "The usual?" I nod and wait for the beer to come by. Emily hands me the beer and I go back to my corner and drink. I hear the dinging of the door a bunch of times when I suddenly hear. "Leila! You came!" I look up and see the woman who was looking at the calendar in the morning. I got to see her face this time though. A bunch of freckles are spread all around her face and she has big brown eyes. She walks towards Emily. "Hey Emily. I decided to check out the saloon. It has a very cozy feeling to it." The woman, Leila apparently, smiles at Emily before Emily speaks. "Do you want a drink?" Emily was about to go back to where the kegs are when Leila spoke up, "N-No! Uh... I don't have enough money for a drink..." The woman Leila looks down, I'm guessing in shame, but Emily smiles. "Don't worry Leila! This one's on me!" Leila looks up like she's about to refuse, but sighs instead.

I go back to drinking when I feel two pairs of eyes on me. I ignore it and continue drinking until I can see one of those pairs get closer to me. I turn around and see it's that woman-girl-thing Leila. "What do you want?" Leila looks startled, but gains composure. That didn't happen this morning, did it? She's holding a beer, probably from the courtesy of Emily. "I-I just wanted to talk to you and greet you from where I left off. My name's Leila Brooks, it's nice to meet you." I feel my annoyance kick in. "I still don't know you and don't care." I look around the saloon and see Marnie giving me a death glare. Shit. I have to talk to this woman-girl-thing... I sigh, "It's Shane... Shane Daniels... I still don't want to talk to you though..." I drink more of my beer until it's gone. I look to Leila who looks confused, but happy? The hell kind of reaction, or emotion for that matter, is that? "It's nice to meet you Shane. I hope we can be friends." Leila smiles at me. I just turn around and look down at my empty glass. I still feel the pair of eyes on me, "Seriously, why aren't you going away?" I could hear a bit of shuffling of feet, "W-Well I wanted to talk to you... I-Is that wrong?" I feel aggravated, why won't she go the fuck away? "Yes. Yes it is, now fuck off."

 

I hope she learns to not mess with me after that.

* * *

 

**Leila**

* * *

I'm shocked and scared now... I want to be his friend, but how can I be when he's this stubborn? Emily told me he's a tough nut to crack open to know him, but he's a good guy. You know Marnie also says that, but then there's him when he acts like this. I can do this, I can have courage, I can do it! I feel his intimidating presence and all of the courage I just had is gone. Then I feel someone behind me, "So I see you've met Leila, Shane." I turn around and see Marnie. She looks like she wants to scream at Shane. Shane looks up slowly and I see his intimidating presence is starting to die down. "Marnie..." "Shane. Why don't you two talk about something you like, Shane?" Shane looks like he'd rather not, but I can tell Marnie is already angry at him. He sighs, "Fine. Leila, you can sit down." He points to the chair across the table, and I feel Marnie's presence lighten a little bit. "Great! Have fun you two!"

Marnie walks away and I sit down to the chair across the table from Shane. He pays for another beer and he just stares at the table. I get to look at him better this time then this morning. He has dark green, tired, eyes, his hair is quite messy, and he has a Joja jacket that's tearing apart. I try to make conversation, "S-So you work at the Joja Mart?" I point at his jacket and he looks up at me. "Yeah, what are you trying to get at?" I feel his intimidation and I'm feeling nervous. "I just- umm... I just wanted to make conversation, because well... I used to work at Joja..." Shane has a surprised look on his face. "Wait. You used to work at Joja?" I nod, "Yes. I worked there, it just felt like it was draining my life away... B-B-But let's try to talk about something better than Joja!" I'm worried, but then I see Shane looking at the clock before he speaks. "I've to go home." Yoba damn it. I was so close to having a good conversation with him, with someone... I look down at the table before going to look up to him. "Oh... O-Ok, umm... D-Do you want to do this a different da-." He was already gone. I sigh, finish the beer, even though I don't really like it, and head home.

I wish I could be a better conversationalist...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this fanfiction is bad! But I hope you enjoy it!


	3. Scoldings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The townsfolk interacting with the Leila and Shane.

Shane

* * *

When I came home that night, Marnie gave me the worst scolding in a while. "I tell you to be good and because the new farmer comes to town, and what do you do?! You ignore her in the morning and tell her to fuck off in the evening! Shane, this is ridiculous! Leila just wants to be friends with you!" I turn towards Marnie, "I want to be left alone Marnie. I'm not searching for a friend." Marnie still has her scowl on her face and glares at me, "You can at least pretend to be nice! But I'm going to leave it at this, to not disturb Jas. But you better apologize to Leila. She's probably hurt because of you." Marnie turns away from me and heads to her room. I go back to mine and flop onto my bed as soon as the door is closed. I do feel like an ass, but I still don't care. By tomorrow, she'll learn that talking to me is pretty much begging for death. I decide to have another beer, I didn't get to have more because I didn't want to stay too long at the saloon with that woman-girl-thing and be drunk then. Two more beers later, I start hearing the voices from the past.

"Shane Daniels! What the fuck is this?! You little shit!" "It's nice to meet you Shane!" "Shane we'll be right back, watch on Jas for us please." "Is this Charlie and Veronica Stevens' residence?"

I feel the tears coming down harder and harder with more of the voices. I eventually fall asleep when the tears come to a stop.

* * *

Leila

* * *

Once I come into my house I go to my bed and lay down on it. I think about Shane, about my conversation with him. He probably didn't want to talk about Joja, I can understand why... "Me and my big mouth..." Why am I so stupid when it comes to conversation? Why did I make a fool of myself? Why did I talk about Joja of all things? As I continue questioning myself, I hear the voices in my head.

"You bitch!" "Don't come near us! You'll just get in the way!" "You're the reason why your father died!" "I should've never given birth to you."

 

I feel tears coming back to me. I'm a selfish idiotic bitch. I don't deserve friendship. I'm the reason my father died. I'm the reason my mother hates me. I don't deserve anyone. Why did grandpa give me his farm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the fanfiction is bad! I hope you enjoy it though!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this fanfiction is bad. But I hope you did enjoy it.


End file.
